esto es todo, esto es nada
by shashachan7
Summary: así es me lo merezco. esto es todo, esto es nada... adiós hinata (one shot kakahina) (lo siento soy un asco en esto de hacer un summary)


**_hola señores, señoras, narufans y tamales._**

 ** _aqui les traigo una nueva historia espero que les encante._**

 ** _disclimer:los personajes de naruto no me pertencen solo a masashi kishimoto._**

 _Querida hinata_

Dejo el lápiz al costado mirando fijamente la hoja en blanco, suspiro, así tenía que ser. Eso era lo que se merecía.

Puso de nuevo el grafito sobre la hoja, empezó a escribir con parsimonia.

 _Esto es todo_

 _Esto es nada_

 _Eso era lo que pensábamos ¿no?, tus ojos luna queriendo desnudar mi alma, descubrir aquel mar negro de mi vida._

 _Tú eras mi consuelo, mi brisa de aire en una tarde de verano, una ilusión lejana._

 _Esto es todo_

 _Esto es nada_

 _Así tiene que ser_

 _Tú fuiste mi todo, no sé como demostrártelo, aquellas noches de pasión y dulzura, de una ilusión, de un momento de inocencia perdida, donde tus tartamudeos y sonrojos desaparecían._

 _Solo comprende tú eras (¿eres?) mi todo, lo que me indicaba que aun estaba vivo, tus ojos luna, tus labios sonrojados tu alma inocente que sostuve en mis brazos quedo en eso…Nada_

 _Esto es nada, porque como aquella ilusión de noche de verano, como llega se fue, muy lejos, a millones de años luz. Bajo el brazo de alguien que te merece, de quien no te hizo daño, se que él te cuidara, de que tendrás una familia y seguirás adelante. Y me odio._

 _Odio_

 _Lo odio, me odio por ser egoísta, por querer tenerte bajo mi brazo después de pedirte que me olvidaras, protegerte cuando yo mismo te hice daño._

 _Pero dime Hinata, Si acaso Naruto Uzumaki te hace sentir lo mismo que yo. Si te besa de la misma manera, Si te ama como yo lo hice._

 _Si vio como llorabas_

 _Como reías_

 _Como te levantabas bajo la sombra de un mundo cruel._

 _Llegaste con una belleza inesperada aquella tarde._

 _Por eso dime_

 _Acaso Naruto Uzumaki realmente te conoció._

 _Si solo vio tus sonrojos adorables y tartamudeos o tus miradas amables, lo dulce que eres._

 _si realmente conoce de tu valentía e historia._

 _Si realmente conoce quien es Hinata Hyuga._

 _Ahora mismo quiero huir, te felicito. Pero por dentro solo quiero irme, dejarte, olvidarte durante un momento y ser libre._

 _Se feliz, ignorare mi egoísmo con tal de que tú seas feliz._

 _Porque eso es amor, ya no seguirás mi camino pero espero que seas feliz junto a otro, otro que no sea yo._

 _Corre es hora_

 _Acéptalo_

 _Te ama_

 _Pero ¿tu a el?_

 _No puedo evitar querer romperme en el momento en el que él te toma._

 _Te besa_

 _Y tú lo aceptas_

 _Dices amarlo._

 _Seguirás tu camino junto a él._

 _Lo nuestro quedara en nada_

 _Después de todo eso solo fue eso ¿no?_

 _Una ilusión de noche de verano_

 _Esto fue nada para ti…_

 _Y lo fue todo para mi…_

 _Por eso simplemente me alejo de tu mirada luna._

 _Ahogare mis sentimientos en el fondo del mar. Donde no llegue tu luz_

 _Me adentrare hasta lugares desconocidos con tal de alejarme de ti, ya he causado mucho daño._

 _Y escapare hasta que me olvides, nunca más escucharas mi nombre._

 _Esto es todo._

 _Esto ya ha acabado_

 _Asi debía acabar ¿no?_

 _Pero solo te lo dire_

 _Te amo_

 _Te amo como a nadie_

 _Y espero que seas feliz bajo su brazo._

 _Esto es todo._

 _Este es el adiós._

 _Te amo Hinata Uzumaki._

 _Hasta nunca._

 _Kakashi._

Te levantaste doblaste la hoja en la ventana de su habitación. Te fuiste, sabes que dejaste tu vida en buenas manos, ya es tiempo del reencuentro.

Sales y empiezas a llorar, tu pies te llevan por aquel lugar que fue tu hogar tanto tiempo. sonríes al ver a tu alumna mirándote, ella lo sabía. Le sonríes con cariño, después de todo fue la que mejor te comprendía.

-¿Esta seguro kakashi sensei?

-si Sakura, es lo mejor.

Ella solo te sonrió débilmente mientras te abrazaba con fuerza.

-te voy a extrañar, espero que seas feliz con esta decisión, adiós Kakashi sensei- dijo ella abrazándote con fuerza, temiendo que desaparecieras. esperando que no pase lo inevitable.

-adiós Sakura, solo dale esto si, dijiste entregándole la carta, ella solo asintió te miro y dijo tu realidad- el amor es hermoso y doloroso ¿no?

-no podrías haberlo dicho mejor.

-Tome -dijo ella sacando un papel de su estuche de armas ninja- nunca es tarde Kakashi sensei.

-este es el adiós. Dijiste- así es, adiós Kakashi. Dijo para desaparecer en la profundidad del bosque donde se encontraban.

Caminaste hasta dejar que todo salga, sacaste una soga detrás de tu capa, lo amarraste en una de las ramas, seguro de que nadie te encontrara.

Te sentaste y te quebraste, lloraste y gritaste de dolor sacando todo lo que tenias, entre el sake barato recordaste tu vida, y no pudiste evitar recordarla a ella también.

Sacaste el sobre que te dio tu ex alumna, eran dos papeles. Uno te saco una sonrisa triste, era la foto de tu equipo sasuke y naruto mirándose como dos molestias y sakura sonriéndo a la cámara al igual que tu, al voltearla encontraste la foto del equipo pero era la que se tomaron hace un mes, naruto con su capa y gorro de hokague al igual que tu, sakura sonriendo abrazando a sasuke y naruto. Muchas lagrimas salieron sin control, _"en el mundo shinobi aquellos que no cumplen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que eso"_ escrito con tinta negra en la parte baja de la foto.

Abriste el segundo papel para ver otra foto que te rompió el corazón, era una foto de Hinata y Tu besándose, miraste hacia arriba donde se encontraba la cuerda que terminaría con tu vida como el amanecer con la oscuridad de la noche.

Te levantaste y con un kunai escribiste sobre tu piel un siete en tu brazo. Y con esa sangre cubriste la foto, era tiempo de cumplir esa promesa.

-esto es todo, esto es nada Hinata Hyuga. Dijiste antes de que el oxigeno abandonara tus pulmones.

 _Esto es todo_

 _Esto es nada_

 _Comparado a mi amor por ti._

 _adios hinata, hinata uzumaki._

 **dioooooos, enserio lamento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, el dios word me odia. se supone que iba a actualizar hace 5 meses todas mis historias pero word borro todo, TODO. eran mas de 40 paginas y me queria morir, tenia tres nuevas historias y todo.**

 **volviendo a la historia... dios tenia que hacer un kakahina, la verdad no soy muy dura con eso de las parejas canon ni nada de eso, puedo tenerle preferencia a algunas pero realmente me gusta combinar en diferentes situación a varios personajes. y obviamente no pude evitar poner al equipo siete. los amo demasiado como para poder ignorarlos sobretodo para la escena de la foto.**

 **¿reviews?**

 **los quiero**

 **shasha chan**


End file.
